


Best Of Both Worlds

by Rassbedash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Dean Helps Him By Handing His Ass Back To Him In A Fight, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel is lucky, Dean Winchester Needs to Remove Head From Ass, Dean Winchester is Not Heterosexual, Gentle Dom Dean Winchester, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Love Confessions, M/M, Openly Gay Dean Winchester, Queer Castiel (Supernatural), Smug Castiel (Supernatural), Well - Freeform, the AU version is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassbedash/pseuds/Rassbedash
Summary: Dean is very jealous, Cas is finally getting the love he deserves, AU Dean is a badass little bitch, Sam is done with y'all's shit.ATTENTION: This fic is inspired by the alternative universe gaychesters from season 15 promo for the next episode.BTW, this is written before the episode airs, I'm just using AU Dean how he should be used.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Castiel/AU Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56





	Best Of Both Worlds

They all were eating peacefully at the main room because the table at the kitchen were too small to the six of them.

Yes. Six.

You might wonder who are the other two minus the brothers, Cas and Jack. You sure you really want to know?

Well, the answer is, for some reason, there are _gay_ versions of the Winchester brothers from a different universe eating burgers with them.

Eileen might be happy when she finds out there are two Sam’s now, but it wouldn't change the fact that Dean hated them with all his being. Especially the gay version of himself.

The dude was such a simp that he ate his burger with his mouth closed. Dean trusted no one who eats greasy food with a closed mouth.

And they had JUST started eating. They were lucky Dean hasn't lost his appetite. Yet.

“What is this greasy thing in my plate? Don't we have something healthy here? What's with all this meat?” Alternative Universe Samuel apparently shared the same taste as our regular Sam because he already started bitching about Dean's excellent cooking.

Dean merely took an even bigger bite out of his burger as an answer; smirking when it only made Samugayl cringe harder, his face forming into a similar bitch face he used to see on his brother.

“Alright, so you really are planning on making me starve? Is this what you want, you barbarian? You want to try me?” as Alternative Universe Sam said this, he would probably look intimidating if it weren't for the man bun he's got on top of his head that made him look absolutely ridiculous and ruin the fear he most likely tried to put in Dean.

Dean simply laughed with his mouth full of burger.

A possible fight was prevented when Jack eagerly jumped on his feet, took a hold of AU Sam’s hand, and exclaimed “Let's go buy some!”

Being the little shit Dean was, he quipped, “Do you even know where to go?”

AU Sam honest to God growled and that was when Regular Sam decided it was a good idea to separate them.

“I'll drop you guys at the market. Dean, as a punishment for disturbing our guests, you give me the keys to the car.” Sam'd have to pretend he has a gay twin, but oh well. Not the hardest thing he did.

“What the fuck? Bitch, first of all, who do you think you are thinking you can punish me, and second, I don't trust that bitch near my Baby. He might take his anger on my poor girl!” Dean was scandalized. _Excuse you??? You ain't touching Baby. She's the only one innocent here,_ Dean thought.

 _“_ Dean, you give me the keys or I'm hotwiring.”

Dean hastily gave Sam the keys.

“Thank you.” Sam smiled before urging the other Sam to get up. Not long after that, Sam, AU Sam, and Jack were gone. Leaving Dean with Castiel and... the gay Dean.

Who was watching Castiel eat with hearts in his eyes.

Dean suddenly saw red. _How dare that bitch._

Upon noticing Dean's stopped eating, Castiel glanced up from his own half eaten burger and asked, “Dean, why are you not eating? Did something happen? Is the burger bad? Do you need healing?”

It was a mystery to Dean how Castiel would notice something was wrong with him but not realize how someone sitting right next to him was planning eating him up with his eyes.

AU Dean turned his gaze from Castiel to our Dean to see what was wrong, putting down his fork and little knife he used to eat his burger with.

Yeah, Dean really hated the dude's guts. _Who in their right mind would eat a burger with a fork?? That guy’s clearly a psychopath._

“Nah, I'm fine, buddy, no need for playing a nurse.” Dean reassured his angel friend, sending barely hold back death glares AU Dean’s way.

The bitch had the audacity to smile back and went back to using his damn fork, undoubtedly blaspheming the Burger Gods on purpose.

There goes Dean's appetite.

Alright. Dean will whoop his ass when he finishes his burger and will call it "comparing fighting skills" as he beats that self satisfied smirk out of AU Dean's gay ass, that's settled.

Under Castiel’s adorable check up concerned gaze, they finish their brunch with Dean sending death glares at AU Dean as Castiel pretends Dean's not doing it for his own sake.

When Castiel finished his cheeseburger, AU Dean FINALLY finished his small ass one, and Dean finished his third, (mind you this is Dean with lost appetite) Dean suggested testing the skills of the AU Dean in front of him.

AU Dean, ever so sweetly as he wipes his already clean hands with a paper towel, replied “Of course,” making regular Dean roll his eyes at the confidence of the guy.

‘ _Damn this bitch has balls,_ ' Dean thinks,  
' _too bad I'm about to burst them. You're dead meat dude.’_

“Let's go to the gym then. Cas, come with us, you're the judge." And then with that, they all went down to the training room of the bunker.

Castiel was sneakily smiling the whole way but that was between him and the bunker walls. No one needs to know.

They thankfully reached the room without Dean killing the AU Dean and the moment they WERE in the room, regular Dean started taking his shirt off.

“Let's get down to business.” Dean sent a smirk AU Dean's way as he took his boots off too while AU Dean calmly took off his own too.

Castiel went and sat on the weight lifts, getting ready for his entertainment.

_Oh, it's gonna be fun._

The Dean's went to the center of the room and got into position, Castiel counted backwards from 3 to 1, and something unthinkable happened. At least, something Dean thought that wasn't possible.

There, in he middle of the training room, AU Dean had our Dean in a choke hold with regular Dean's arm folded in a very painful way hold, in under a second. So fast, that Dean was, to put in a way, shook™.

Because, ‘ _wtf. there's no way this bitch can beat him. he eats with his mouth closed ffs. what-’_

“Wait wait wait! Let's go again! I wasn't ready!" There was no way Dean would lose to this soft version of himself from another universe, in front of _Cas_.

AU Dean was very pleased with himself and he wasn't kind enough to not smirk at Dean as he let him go. He waved at Dean with his fingers in the most gayest way possible, making fun of him.

Dean was too shocked to get angry.

Castiel was a master at keeping the only straight thing in the room going; his face, as he watched Dean's shocked face.

“If you say so, sugar,” Dean finally realized AU Dean was making fun of him and that was a big ass no from Dean.

He was SO beating his ass this time.

Castiel counted backwards again and this time, AU Dean had regular Dean on the floor, with his legs in a hold _again_ as AU Dean used his foot to push Dean's head down to the floor.

Dean was p i s s e d.

But the next ten rounds he always lost.

"HOW THE FUCK-?!?!?" Dean couln't help but ask oh so nicely.

Which, to his horror, his Alternative Universe self replied with, “I myself am kind of an expert at making bodies close to me beg for mercy,” and Dean was so bewildered he stopped squirming for a moment.

_what the actual fuck is this gay bitch talking about excuse me—_

Castiel couldn't keep it in anymore and he laughed out loud, which shooked Dean even more because _holy fuck did Cas really just laugh—_

Was this some kind of a joke? Dean was speechless as he lay down on the floor after AU Dean, who so effortlessly kept beating his ass, let him go again.

AU Dean was snickering, that fucker, as he helped Dean on his feet. Dean, still so confused, accepted his help.

“Is this a joke or something? Cas are you possessing this guy? How's he this good at fighting he's a—,” Dean interrupted himself when he saw AU Dean's smug face fell into a dangerous scowl.

“Finish the sentence. I dare you.”

“I... I didn't mean it like that...” Dean took a step back from the person who whooped his ass who he angered like a fool. Dean knew for a fact that Castiel wouldn't save him if he got beaten again for almost saying what he meant to say.

But then AU Dean's face started to soften. After a moment he was staring at Dean like he was trying to remember seeing him from somewhere, or like he knew something he shouldn't. Which made Dean immediately go defensive even though he didn't really know what was happening.

“Is something on my face? What are you lookin’ at?” Dean frowned at AU Dean.

“Oh, it's nothing. I was just trying to understand why you hate me and my brother, more so _me_. You're me after all; you can't be homophobic. I know myself. I mean, if Castiel is with you, then you're the Good Guys in this universe. Your brother wasn't showing any hate our way. That means no homophobia from him. Only you. So, Dean, why do you hate me?”

AU Dean was slowly walking up to Dean, cornering him into a wall as Dean unconsciously took a step back whenever his alternative universe self took a step forward.

Dean took a glance at Castiel watching them carefully. AU Dean smirked.

“Is this about the lovely angel watching us? Do you hate me because I can have him? Do you hate me because you _can't_ have what I _can_ so easily have? Are you, perhaps, jealous?”

“Shut it...” Dean wanted to sound frightening but all it came out was a broken whisper as he side eyed Castiel who was standing and coming their way. _Shit._

“Oops, it seems I found out what's happening here! Angel dear, this boy is smitten over you just like I am.” AU Dean looked at Castiel who stopped a few meters away from them. Dean saw Castiel's eyes widening but he kept his mouth closed. Waiting for Dean's confirmation.

Dean thought to himself if it really was a good idea to go with his first instinct and deny everything his other self was saying, or would it ruin his life if he came out and confessed his feelings for his best friend.

Would it may be useful for their enemies to use it against them? Would it make their lives harder? Would it affect their life in a bad way?

Would it ruin Cas's life if he told him what he wanted to tell him for years?

“Dean?” His angel was looking at him with hope in his beautiful deep blue eyes Dean haven't seen in a long while. Dean then realized this was worth it.

This was the last push he needed to confess.

He turned to Castiel and reached him with his hand. Castiel quickly took it into his hand and held his breath. He looked so nervous, he looked perfect.

“Cas... I...” Dean took a deep breathe. Why was it so hard to tell someone you love that you do love them? Ugh. Dean took another deep breath and squeezed Castiel's hand in his, getting a power rush when he saw Castiel smile one his small smiles. “Cas I love you!”

He didn't mean to shout that sentence. He probably looked ridiculous with his cheek as red as tomatoes, voice cracking at the L word, eyes wide as a plate, holding onto Cas's hand like a life line.

But nothing mattered when Castiel smiled one of his rare gummy smiles and jumped into his arms like he belonged there. Maybe he did, maybe he did belong there.

Dean was kind of surprised he wasn't crying until Castiel pulled back a little to wipe Dean's tears of joy away then Dean realized he actually WAS crying.

Meh. Cas liked him with his tears. It's not like he never cried before.

He only wished his nose doesn't run anytime soon. Castiel looked like sunshine, Dean wouldn't want to look like a toddler who tripped on his own feet and fell next to him.

“I love you, too, Dean.”

Yup, Dean was dreaming. There's no way this was real. Nope. Dean didn't get wins. Not like this.

“That was beautiful. Wow!”

AU Dean's very unnecessary very ill-timed comment from their back made Dean believe this was all real.

“ _Really_ , bro? You _had_ to go and ruin the moment?” Dean turned back to his alternative self and glared at his deadliest glare while feeling as weightless as a feather. “Fuck jealousy, _this_ is why I hate you.”

Castiel put his head on Dean's shoulder and hugged him closer as he laughed softly and Dean's heart fucking _melted_.

“Hey, give me some credit. I'm the reason you have your beloved in your very hands. I deserve some kind of a pat in the back for this, not a lousy sarcastic insult.” AU Dean was also laughing, but he looked somewhat sad too. No doubt he was missing his own angel.

Then a very bad idea came to Dean's mind.

“Is anyone interested in a threesome?”


End file.
